Home Sweet Home
It was a restful day, the wind brushing through the trees and a few clouds lazily trailing through the sky. Aojiro yawned, her energy low from the affair. This peaceful day was working her nerves. As a generally chaotic entity and a Berserker Bonez, sitting still for too long coupled with a tranquil time like this did not bode well. She'd likely explode if she endured anymore of this. The guild itself was surprisingly empty, with most members currently employed on various missions. Disrupting rival dark guilds was one of them. Her smile was sardonic as she envisioned the dismembered bodies of former adversaries. Fields saturated with blood and organs. Bones ground to dust and skulls dotting the landscape. It was magnificent. She missed it; her bloodline yearned for it. It had been far too long since Aojiro participated in some wanton murder. Massacring had become a pastime for her; however that had decreased during her time as the Guildmaster of Succubus Eye. Part of her itched to destroy something. Next time she would have her Ace watch the Guild and participate in the blood-fest. Nevertheless, she might as well stay here and enjoy the sights. A particularly irritating bird was soon struck down by Aojiro's errant lightning. With the quiet restored she sighed happily. "Better." Ao thought to herself. While her ears pricked at the sound of approaching figures, their footsteps shattering the tenuous serenity. She yawned, waiting for them to reveal themselves. "I wonder who they could be...." Aojiro thought while stretching. A predator coiled to spring on the coming prey. Those footsteps just so happened to belong to Arsira Ishimarou, she had been on the road for a few days now after recovering from her previous excursion and help from that nice doctor, but she knew she couldn't stay there. She knew she had to keep running, and keep waiting for them to find her, so she could defeat them and try to get the village off her back. Her head was down, staring at her feet, a light aura of magic surrounded her body at all times, drifting at her feet like a small cloud of rainbows, and various rainbow locks fell in front of her eyes. She had no idea she was being watched, but she always tried to seem as grey as possible, just going about her day. Her head hung down in such a way that it appeared that she never looked up, as if the very effort of trying to lift her head was impossible. They say how you carry your head is a symbol of self-esteem, if that had any truth, then Arsira was in the negatives. It was not to be her day however. Appearing grey and attempting to blend in was something that would not work with a malevolent entity. Trained to pick out details that signaled opponents ready to be destroyed. Watching, Aojiro would see the footsteps belonged to a girl. A loner by design or purpose was something to be guessed at. Though from the way she held her head it appeared something terrible had befallen her. Something in Ao's crooked heart twisted with pity as she stood from her resting place. Remembering that a few years ago she was that girl. Trekking from one place to another, only driven on by her vigilante disposition. The desire to burn and pillage every dark guild in existence. As for the one walking now, her rainbow locks intrigued the youthful demon, as did the constant aura of magic she felt coming from the rainbow child. Her ruby gaze softened as she began walking towards the lost girl, who appeared terribly adrift in at an age where certainties were necessary. Part of her felt a whiff of potential from this one, her devious mind alight with possibilities. She was patient however, taught such a lesson by the one who originally deceived her. "Where are you going little one?" she asked curiously, her approach casual. Wondering what the girl's reaction would be. Arsira's entire body went rigid at the sound of a voice breaking the long standing silence she had been growing comfy with. It took her at moment, but she turned to face the strange woman who called out to her. She lifted her head just enough to make eye contact with the other, showcasing her multicolored iris', but pupils black as night, and while her eyes screamed with color, it all seemed muted in some way, not as bright as one would expect. She took a step back, the aura at her feet growing somewhat. "Who are you?" She asked, her voice coming out in an ice cold and almost venomous tone towards Bonez. Her eyes began to dart around, checking both her flanks, coming to rest on the woman, and scanning again. Arsira's paranoia was growing, and she was taunt as a bowstring in the face of this stranger. It was clear she had some major trust issues with anyone who came her way. In her mind, Arsira began sizing up Aojiro, trying to figure out if she could take her if it came down to a fight. Aojiro took in her reaction. It was that of a caged animal. She could taste the girl's fear, the sensation sending a shiver of pleasure down her spine. Part of her was tempted to rip in this child. The Berserker begging to be let out, desiring to play with the rainbow child. However, she wasn't here to fight but rather to observe. "I could ask the same thing of you little one." Aojiro smiled, her voice unconcerned. The steady thrum of the girl's magic power was much larger than she expected. Yet this only excited her. As did the cold, brutal edge to Arsira's voice. Ao could feel the girl sizing her up. "That eager to fight? I suppose it's only logical since you waltzed into my territory without a care in the world. Or perhaps you do care...about your own self-preservation." Ao continued, her grin growing wider. She tucked her snow white locks behind and ear as her gaze turned crimson, studying the girl's multi-colored iris. "Your quite the interesting one, yet your fear is palpable. I can taste it on my tongue and feel it sing to my soul. What gives you anguish my child?" the demoness asked. Comfortable despite the persistent tension. Despite her tension, she stood her ground firmly, gazing right into the red eyes of Aojiro, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "I wasn't aware you had a territory, I'm just on the move, keeping as much distance as I can between those hunting me as I can." She said. "Every time they send more, by this point they should all be insane, because I keep giving them bodies instead of results." She said, keeping her face obscured with the cowl of her cloak, the only thing noticeable in its darkness where her glowing eyes. "My name is Arsira." She said, her tension slowly began to release, she didn't feel as nervous as before, yet she stood her guard. "Does that answer your questions?" Her tone never changed when she spoke, hard and brutal as ever, it seemed she knew no other emotions. Her heart twisted once more as her smile loosened, losing some of its demonic intensity. She was surprised that the girl stood her ground; most trembled in fear or fell apart emotionally. However, it appeared this girl was no stranger to murder, the resulting edge born of her savagery. "Burying them in bodies. I heard that is quite the effective tactic." Ao responded. Her ears perked up when she heard that the rainbow was being chased. Perhaps they thought a pot of gold awaited them after their victory. Nevertheless, she felt concern steal over her as she stepped towards the cloaked girl with the glowing eyes. "I am Aojiro. The sovereign of this domain. More accurately a guildmaster exerting her will of this area. What group plagues you my child?" Aojiro asked. Her gaze raking over the hard angles the cloak created, the pooling darkness of the girl heart warring with the light of her magic. Her gaze softened once more, as she took in the rage eating away at the child. So much like herself when she roared with laughter as a young adult, the Berserker Queen bathing in the blood the fallen. All killed by her own hand as she tore them apart within her bare fingers. Arsira let out a small scoff, her fingers rolling against her legs. "I only wish, the bastards don't know how to stop." She said, her aura shifting in harsh angles, almost like it was a creature of its own, and that it was angry. As Ao stepped forwards, Arsira didn't budge, standing firm and strong in front of this strange woman who seemed to love the murder of others. Not far from Arsira's own heart. "A guildmaster? A dark guild no doubt, based on how you act." She said, now having to look up to meet the woman in the eye, showing that Arsira was actually quite short. "The ones who plague me are ones I used to call friends and family, my home hunts me, for they fear what I will do to the world." She says, her aura actually flaring up now violently, cracking the ground slightly as the girls fists clenched. "I have to keep moving." If Aojiro was intimidated by Arsira's violent aura surge, she didn't show it. To be honest, the rage filled magic drew her in, attractive for both its vehemence and its latent hatred. "So they keep coming yet you choose to continue running away? Wouldn't it be better to attack the source? They will harass you like bees and hornets for an eternity. However, if you kill the queen and destroy the hive or hornet's nest, all that remains is signs of their demise. If you're that generous of course. I personally abide by a scorched earth policy." Ao noted aloud as she continued to walk forwards. "How ironic that they make you into the very thing they fear by hunting you so persistently. Aren't they at fault for casting you out? What do you ever do them?" Aojiro said before bending down to whisper in the girl's ear. "Nothing. All you did was live. Your power gave rise to their envy. See how quickly your own kin turns on you? All you asked for was to live quietly in your village. Instead, they saw to your ultimate destruction. Or they tried to anyways. I must say they've done a terrible job of it." Aojiro finished, pulling the girl into a hug as Arsira's aura blazed around them. "To keep moving one must first deal with what one has left behind." Arsira's aura flared higher as Aojiro spoke, like a cat arching its back and puffing out its fur to make itself seem more imposing. "I can't go back, not yet, I need to move so I can get stronger, then one day, I will go back...but if I did it now, I would die." She said, seeming very certain in that statement, because it was true. The village she spoke of was much bigger then the average village, more of a small township, that had many powerful mages in its borders. She blinked as Aojiro bent down to her level, going rigid as she felt her words flow into her ear. "...You are right...I didn't do anything, I was born like this...and then they condemned me when I was just 8 years old..." She said, shuddering against Aojiro as she was hugged, just standing there, not really sure what the proper recourse was for this kind of interaction, she had no idea how social ideals worked, she spent most of her life isolated. She blinked, her eyes looking past Aojiro, seeing something move in the background, various shapes darting back and forth. "Fuck...there here." She whispered, and is on cue, seven mages jumped from the bushes, encircling the pair, grins on their faces as they stood, all of them where big and burly, and various marks and scars, showing that they where experienced fighters. "Alright miss, hand over the rainbow freak and nobody gets hurt." He said, the man having dark hair and a scar across his left eye, standing an impressive six foot. Arsira growled from Aojiro's embrace, but didn't say anything. Aojiro felt the girl shudder against her, giving rise to a sense of protectiveness. A rare feeling that felt strange in her maniacal heart. Yet seeing this child twisted by anger and rage spoke to her. This child was her. She felt their arrival before they broke through the underbrush; true to Arsira's word, they weren't pushovers. Her smile darkened, her bloodline roaring within her, pleading for release. Begging for permission to feast upon the bones of these mages. As you wish. Aojiro thought, her own aura surging, crushing the ground while tearing into the landscape around her. It was wrathful, malicious, evil. A monster's spawn that grew into a maelstrom. Dwarfing Arsira's temper tantrum from a few minutes ago. "I think the little one will stay with me. You weren't too kind to her, forcing her to endure such treachery. It appears your parents made you into tiny tyrants. Allow me to show you what a real monster is capable of." Aojiro said. The height of the adversaries did little to impress her. Standing completely, she rose to her typical height of 6'6, towering over the men. "So which of you should I devour first?" Aojiro said, her expression malevolent as her vicious storm walled off the area. Trapping all present in its grasp. "Stay put my child. The storm won't hurt you. It's meant for this little morsels." Aojiro said. As if to emphasize her point, a part of the storm broke off, angling itself protectively around the girl. Now Ao disappeared, taking two mages into her harbinger grasp, reducing them to particles as she wolfed down their bodies whole as the embodiment of the storm she created. She desired a methodical approach, noting the first two were a quick snack to jog her metabolism. The other five were to be the main course and desert. Her laugh thundered through localized system. Preying upon the next five before another one disappeared with a growl. And another. And another. Then there were two. She left little time for counterattacks, not interested in testing their fortitude. Arsira gulped, seeing the men start to close in upon the pair, getting ready for another fight. It had only been a few days since the last encounter, she hadn't fully recovered. She glanced up ever more now, seeing the Aojiro was a giant of a woman, hell at this point Arsira was practically looking up her skirt. Her rainbow eyes danced back and forth between the men, and the storm of magic that formed around them all, Arsira feeling a cold chill run down her spine. Holy shit...and she isn't even trying. She thought, jumping backwards as the lightning angled in a protective barrier around her, glancing around, her aura began to flare upwards, covering her in a cloak of colors, and she remained tense, just in case these goons found a way through the storm and to her. But, it didn't look like that was going to happen as she watched Aojiro rip through five of the seven in a matter of seconds, Arsira could hardly keep up with her movements, the hunters had no time to even try a counter attack, being to stunned by the time one of their friends died, leaving only two standing. The other two where frozen for a moment, feeling the dark magic hit them at their very core, but they rallied, and instead of going for Aojiro, they turned to face Arsira, rearing their hands back and thrusting forwards, a large stream of fire and lightning coming straight for Arsira in her barrier. "Fire Bullet!" she shouted, her aura of rainbow's exploding outwards and coming out in a stream of seven large bursts of flames, eating the two attacks whole, before recombining into a huge, almost house sized jet of flame, leaving the two men little time to react, as they had been concentrating on their spells. The Fire Bullet left them charred to a crisp, and the ground beneath it completely fried. Arsira let out a small sigh of relief, turning to Aojiro. "You...you are one scary guild master." Aojiro reformed as the storm dissipated, the effects condensing to reveal the statuesque woman. Her smile was that of satisfaction as she gave an unladylike belch, patting her rounded stomach. It was filled with five of the foolhardy men who were now her late lunch. She eyed the two remaining ones, considering their charred state the equivalent of barbecue. "Hmm..I don't like leaving things behind. Perhaps I should do something about that." walking over, she picked one up before placing the burned corpse back on the ground. "Heh. Of course I am. I'd be a shame to myself and my ancestors if I was some mellow humdrum. Shall we dispose of the remaining bodies?" Aojiro's gaze burned with a vicious red-orange fire. "My family members are the ones that haunt battlefields. While flooding them with the blood of our enemies. Though I must thank you for the delicious morsels you delivered to me." Aojiro stated as she snagged the two remaining corpses and swallowed them one after another. Sighing happily as they joined their compatriots in her growing belly. It gurgled as the new additions sloshed around. Her expression turned thoughtful as she studied Arsira. "You're a strong one. I saw you obliterate the remaining two with decided ease. Perhaps I can be of service in your quest to grow stronger. Don't worry little one, you will have the power you seek to destroy that wretched village. That I will make certain. Besides, if they're any indication, there's quite a few treats to be found in that place." Ao responded. Even as she spoke, her stomach shrank, rapidly digesting the seven mages as she gave it another pat. Soon it would return to its normal size as she released a satisfied burp. Which brought another question to her mind. "That reminds me. How do you parents figure in to this? Surely they weren't the inept bastards I think they were." Aojiro questioned. Gazing at the girl and the leveled landscape. As the storm vanished, Arsira took at passing glance at Ao, still focused on the charred bodies to make sure that they would stay dead. And then quickly looked away as Aojiro devoured the human barbecue she had provided. "Your welcome, I suppose." She said, her voice slightly less cold after the battle, but still with a powerful edge to it. She met eyes with the demon lady, still keeping her face covered under the cowl of her cloak, her eyes being the only things visible as usual. She thought for a moment about Aojiro's promise of power. Could she really help her? She had been burned before, but none of the others where like Aojiro, no one else was able to radiate such strength and magical energy. As the topic of her parents came up, she physically flinched like she had been slapped. "Oh...oh you have no idea...they are the ones who turned me." She said, another shudder rippling through her body as images of her parents cold faces came up into her mind. Gulping, she regained her composure. "Can you make me as powerful as you? Or at least stronger? I...I want to kill them...all of them." She said, the aura of energy calming down, rolling around her feet like a soft mist. Aojiro could see the debate and distrust rage in the girl. It was clear that she had been taken advantage in the past. Something Aojiro could relate to. She walked towards the girl, bending down to the girl's eye level. She heard the following comment, something that filled with a latent anger that rose from her in the form of an aura. "They'll be the first to die then. What parent does that to their own child....and here I believed erroneously in the lowliness of the human temperament. Only for it to undercut even my low expectations." Ao pulled the girl towards her once more, another hug that was filled with a surprising warmth. An emotion thought to be impossible for an evil like her. "That will be a simple task my child. You have an excellent foundation; if anything the power that you seek is already within you. The only task is to find it. Then the real fun will begin. If anything, I'd like a bit of a demonstration to see what I am working with my daughter. We'll proceed from there." Aojiro responded. The protectiveness in her hug was purposeful. Adrift and hunted from all angles; as cold and detached as Arsira made herself to be, what she needed was a grounding point, a touchstone or even family. A mentor as well. Aojiro was willing to provide that given the power she felt. Fire that swallowed lighting and return attacks several fold. If that was the beginning, she couldn't wait to see the end. Arsira sighed softly, looking away from Aojiro for a moment while she spoke, nodding softly. "Yeah, I don't have high expectations of people either." She said, her eyes going wide as she was pulled into the hug. Once again, she didn't seem to know what to do in this situation, but she slowly lifted her arms and put them Aojiro's back, just letting them hang there, wondering if this is how hugs worked, as she wasn't really sure. "I have power yes, but not as much as I used to." She said. "They took a lot of it from me back at the village, and they used it to make some kind of barrier." She said, sighing softly and taking a step back. She wanted a demonstration? Arsira could manage that. Running about thirty feet forwards, she held out her hands. Element Control: Earth She said, a brown magical symbol appearing in front of her hands briefly, and then vanishing. Taking a deep breath, her rainbow aura flared to live once more, surrounding her in a very Super Sayian style cloak of energy. Inverse Core!! she roared. The ground below began to shake and crack, a localized earthquake that broke the ground wide open, as hundreds of stalagmites came shooting up out of the cracks, ripping apart the landscape for about 100 feet, the stone spikes creating massive amounts of havoc and pure destruction. Then, the spell ended, and the area in front of Arsira now looked like hundreds of bombs had detonated and created this mini rock wasteland. Aojiro nodded her approval, traversing this wasteland. "As I said the aptitude is there. Whether you believe it to be reduced matters not. Application on both a grand scale and in a localized manner is critical to one's success. All the power in the world means nothing if you don't understand how to control it. Hence the repetition of feats like this will be necessary." Ao said as she stopped at Arsira's location. When the girl mentioned the barrier though, Aojiro laughed, a sound both joyous and terrifying. "They are more foolish then I could ever expect. Sub-Zero would have a field day with them. Do you not understand my child? That barrier is yours. It is formed from your magic, your essence. You are the barrier; the barrier is you. Perhaps they may have installed some safeguards, but those will matter not when subjected to your wrath." Once again, she bent down to be on the girl's level, her smile soft as she felt Arsira's seething hatred for her home. "That village is ripe for the taking my daughter. It is a plump fruit waiting to be reclaimed by its rightful owner. Perhaps I will teach you a thing or two about taking what is rightfully yours. For you are now my daughter from this day forward; it is a mother's duty to prepare their children for the rigors and difficulties of the world. More importantly, how to overcome them. That is what I shall do for you Arsira; I will give you what you desire most. What your parents denied you and tried to kill you for; power." Her ruby gaze glowed with a subtle intensity as she beheld the rainbow child and her muted brilliance. It was her task to make Arsira flourish so she could accomplish the one thing she needed; that village's destruction. Arsira found herself once again looking up into Aojiro's eyes as the woman laughed, a small shiver going down her back. How can one woman be so terrifying? Yet at the same time...I feel like she respects me, this is so strange, its like she has several different personalities. Arsira thought, biting her lip gently. "I don't know if it will work, they probably refined and changed its make-up to make it...not mine, if that makes any sense." She said, looking at the ground now. She said that, though the tone in her voice suggested she believed she believed Aojiro. The barrier was her magic, this was true, so there was a chance she could turn the barrier on them. That would be glorious, a true display of her raw power. Her eyes went wide for a moment, glancing up to Aojiro. "I'm...I'm your what?" She said, for once showing an emotion other then cold and brutal, and that was utter disbelief. The words bounced around in her skull like a racket ball for a few moments. "Are you serious? You'll take me in?" She sounded almost hopeful, but then she blinked. "I...but they'll just keep coming, they have some way of finding me all the time, I have to keep moving. I..." Arsira seemed truly torn now, looking over her shoulder, back to Aojiro, to the sides, almost like she was having an episode of paranoia. Yet she stayed rooted in place, part of her wanting to go with Aojiro, the other wanting to keep moving to keep this woman out of harms way, the urge to keep moving and moving, to the ends of the earth. "I...I..." Arsira just kept stuttering with her words, caught in this loop like a broken record. "Of course they would have. They would be imbeciles if they didn't; sitting ducks in a sense. However, the basic principles of you and your magic will always remain. That is something they cannot lock away even with their best efforts. Finding that is how you will turn their haven into hell." Aojiro responded before smiling. "Family is one thing I don't joke about my child. I will reiterate; you are my daughter from this day forward." She placed her hands on the girl's shoulders. "You do not know me or my guild very well. I assure you of one thing. We protect our own. That they bring enemies to our front door is simply a cheery on top. Your adversaries seek your enslavement and demise; we desire a wholesome slaughter. They will give that to us by marching into our territory like the misguided fools they are. My members have grown restless; this is something that will sooth their angst." Her fingers gently brushed through the rainbow streaks of the girl's hair before gently tucking them behind her ear. Ao placed a soothing kiss on the child's forehead. "I am your mother. I will protect you and ensure you the power necessary for fulfilling your ambitions. I assure you Arsira, I am no fragile thing. My name is Aojiro Bonez of the Warring Bonez lineage. A line of demons and berserkers that have painted battlefields in red for millennia. Since you fall under my protection, it is my responsibility that you live up to our name Arsira Bonez. Though I am not concerned regarding that small matter. Either way, your heart is tired and afraid. You must rest in order to face trials of tomorrow." Aojiro finished, taking the girl by the hand. Arsira felt her entire reality be jerked as Aojiro spoke, the girl now exiting her broken record phase and freezing, locking her bright eyes with that of the woman who, from now on, would become her guardian, her mother. Feeling her fingers brush across her face, it was clear Arsira wanted to pull away, to flinch out of instinct from her days as a beating stick for her village. But...she didn't, she looked into Ao's eyes and felt something she hadn't felt for many, many years. Safe. Arsira stood stark still as Ao kissed her forehead, and that seemed to snap the girl back into reality as she blinked, and then blinked again, nodding and taking the woman's hand in hers tightly, very tightly. Deep down, something in the woman's dark heart was glowing with something else that was new. Joy, and an affection that she hardly remembered from her yester years. She began walking with Ao, nodding her head but not saying anything, her mind trying to work and process all of this new information and emotion. "Thank you...mother." She whispered. "You're welcome my daughter. Now, there is the matter of the shield that dissuades your retribution. It's interwoven with every trace of your elemental magic no?" the guildmaster noted as they made their trek back to the abode. With each step, the guild building would materialize further, drawn in sharp relief against the wooded backdrop. It was both intimidating and homely, a contradiction that was well-managed by the guildmaster and guildmates that called it home. "This will be your new home, Arsira. You'll find that we are an....eccentric lot," she said, stopping short of the entrance, "We are from all walks of life, and I can assure you that any challenge brought by those who hunt you will be a joyous occasion for this rabble." Despite calling them that, there was something of pride in her tone. Following her mother towards the guild hall, she kept her head down once again, eyes staring at her feet as the two of them walked. "Yes...it is, but its different at the same time. I had to break through the barrier to escape the village, it was like they had made their own version of my magic. I pushed through, but it was difficult to hold the gap open long enough for me to get out." She said. If it wasn't evident at this point, Arsira didn't really 'control' her magic in the traditional sense, rather letting out full power spells of hellish destruction to destroy her foes. Bringing down such a barrier would require immense control and finesse, before bringing down the house. Looking at her new home, that emotion reared its head again. Safe. "I'm glad to hear that mother. I...is this what they call...safety?" She questioned, trying to wrap her mind around the word proving to be a challenge for the younger woman. "Safety?" the woman started, sensing Arsira's confusion. "This is about as close to it as you'll find my dear; until your foes are vanquished completely. Leave nothing behind is a lesson that I've learned well. In the meantime, we shall work on that control of yours. If what you says follows, they will have likely modified it further by the time you returned. What you will need to overcome that is control. Precision will help you find what portions remain untouched, what parts of the barrier are still "you". Pulling at this string will cause the entire scheme to unravel. For at the end of the day, your magic is what ties the modified structure together." Arsira nodded slowly, looking around the empty guild hall. Everyone else must be on assignment. She thought, looking down at her hands as Ao mentioned her lack of control, the aura around her feet now rolling slowly, hissing softly, her hands glowing as well. "Controlling this...is hard..." She said. "And..." she let out a loud yawn, the aura flickering and dimming itself down quite a bit. "I...when was the last time I slept?" She asked, seemingly thinking out loud, still staring at her hands instead of her mother. "That it will be. But do not forget that it is yours. Your magic is an extension of yourself. Attaining control over this will be akin to training a new muscle," Aojiro responded. It appeared no one else had returned in the time she was gone. As she considering giving her daughter a tour, she caught wind of a yawn, made explicit by its volume. "Enough of this talk however. You must rest. To exercise control over your magic will require your mind to be sharp." With that, Aojiro led the girl to the guildmaster's room. "We'll make arrangements for where you will stay after you've recovered. For now, you can sleep here." She then opened the door, revealing a surprisingly cavernous space, complete with a bed and a full length couch. Arsira followed her new mother into the guildmaster's room, her head turning from left to right, examining the massive cavern that Ao apparently lived in while she was running the guild. "Yes mother." She said, waltzing over to the couch, though she didn't really know what it was, having never seen one before. Crawling onto the surface, her eyes went wide as she slowly sank into the fabric of the furniture. "It's soft...really soft." She said quietly, having never slept on much but stone and a very bad cot. Arsira began to curl up on the surface, and then without another word, she was out like a light. "That it-" Aojiro began, before finding Arsira sound asleep. Smiling to herself, she walked over to the young woman. Out to the world, the curled up figure was silent except for the rise and fall of her chest. With the onset of rest the hardened, angry exterior melted away, revealing a woman who was vulnerable and burdened with abandonment. The guildmaster tucked an errant hair behind the girl's ear. "You will have your revenge little one." Aojiro murmured, standing once more as she closed the door silently behind her. Another addition made, a new objective raised. Category:GA Complete